


stealing kisses

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: In the middle of a meeting Killian swears she feels a kiss but Carey sure looks like she hasn't moved.





	stealing kisses

She was yawning when she felt it.

 

Just the slightest hint of pressure against her cheek as she and Carey and NO-3113 sit in the Director’s office and listen to their latest mission breakdown. Lucretia’s back was turned to them which was the only reason Killian had yawned and she didn’t mean it as any disrespect to the mission briefing but she’d been out drinking with Avi last night and hadn’t gotten back until late.

 

She glanced around, wondering if perhaps she’d just thought she’d felt that but it was really nothing. As soon as she turned NO-3113’s way she felt it again, this time accompanied by the briefest of snickers that Killian could recognize anywhere.

 

She turned to face Carey who was sitting far too innocently and looking at Lucretia.

 

“ _I’m on to you_.” Kilian mouthed, her lips turning upwards in a smile when Carey met that acknowledgement with a wink.

 

Lucretia cleared her throat, drawing Killian’s attention again and as soon as her eyes flickered away she felt another kiss pressed to her cheek.

 

Even as she whipped around she couldn’t catch Carey in time, she was already back in her seat, beaming at Killian as her tongue poked out teasingly. Killian tapped her fingers on her chair, while waiting quietly had never much been her forte she certainly recognized the challenge.

 

“…dismissed.” Lucretia said and Killian pretended to jerk back in surprise.

 

This time she was ready when Carey rushed out of her chair to try to plant a kiss and caught her midway. The momentum though sent them on to the floor with Carey sprawled out on top of her and Killian pressed a quick kiss to her cheek this time.

 

Lucretia and NO-3113 peered down at them, Lucretia smiling in something that Killian thought was bemusement and fondness.

 

“Sorry boss.” Killian said a little sheepishly but not really all that apologetic.

 

Carey scrambled up, pulling Killian with her to her feet. “Nice office floors you got, Director.” Carey said, feigning innocence once more and Killian elbowed her lightly while hiding a grin behind her hand.

 

“Don’t worry, I got the intel.” NO-3113 assured Lucretia, “These two lovebirds were clearly off on their own world.”

 

“No, we were off on the moon.” Killian responded quickly, making Carey snicker beside her. Carey turned back slightly to catch Killian’s eye, tilting her head almost enough that she was just resting it against Killian’s shoulder and Killian dropped her arm over Carey’s shoulder. “We still totally got this mission.”

 

“Psha,” Carey picked up her line of thought and looked back at Lucretia, “We’re gonna kick ass.”

 

Lucretia waved them out, a small smile on her face.

 

“Ya’ll went all rogue-y again in there, hunh?” NO-3113 asked as they left the office.

 

Carey grinned toothily, “Was stealing kisses, the best kind of currency.”

 

“Don’t tell that to Taako.” Killian snorted, just thinking about how much Taako loved his loot.

 

“Nah, this one’s my secret.” Carey promised, “Just between us.”

 

“And the Director. And me.” NO-3113 pointed out and Carey stuck her tongue out.

 

“No one else is stealing kisses from Killian.” Carey said definitively.

 

While Carey wasn’t looking Killian bent down to press a kiss to her cheek and Carey brightened immediately that the game was back on.

 

They made their way to the pods where Avi was and he nodded at them as they ducked in.

 

This time when Killian felt something against her cheek when she wasn’t looking she smiled and vowed to catch up.


End file.
